The Second Wizarding War
by WittyandCreativeClaw
Summary: I'm Mindy Summers. Mudblood and proud. But with Voldemort closing in, I need to be careful. Our only hope? Harry Potter. We can win this war.
1. The Ministry

Fear grips me tightly.

I feel completely and utterly helpless.

Strapped to the cold, hard chair that doesn't absorb an of my warmth.

I'm trembling slightly, partly from the cold, partly from the thought of being sent to Azkaban.

"Miss Summers," began my old defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.

"Yes?"

"A wand was taken from you upon your visit..." she says in an almost rehearsed voice, as if she had said it many a time before.

"Describe it, if you will." she is grinning happily, as if I don't know my own wand.

"S-spruce," I clear my throat "Ten inches, phoenix feather core."

Her face falls slightly "Where and when did you get it from?"

"Ollivanders, my first year of Hogwarts, when I was eleven."

"Miss Summers, lying will only get you into more trouble than you already are..." she replies in a sickly sweet, innocent voice.

"I'm not lying. I didn't steal it. I got my Hogwarts letter when I turned eleven, I'm a witch!" I scream. Now, this is where the lying begins "My mother is a squib, my father is a muggle. I know this because my mother is a sister to Molly Weasley, nee Prewitt. Look at the documents."

A complete lie. I'm not related to a pureblood family at all. I am a mudblood and proud, and I used to proclaim it proudly, never ever got offended when anyone called me one. Sometimes when people were being particularly cocky I would hex them, or in some scenarios punch them, but never was I offended.

The reason I'm lying is the genuine fact that I don't want to go to Azkaban prison.

Nor do I want to die.

Which, if this doesn't go to plan, might be a probability.

"I see," she muttered, looking serious "Well, Miss Summers, uh, I suppose that, well, everything seems to be in order." she looks slightly stunned. "Y-You may go."

The guards unstrap am and I grin, I snatch my wand off the guard while triumphantly striding out of the eery court room.

Umbridge stores the files away and mutters to the guard "Take these to my office, I want to have a look at them in closer detail, I have a feeling it's not as it seems."

She glared at the petite figure, striding out, long, straight, honey hair cascading down her back, bouncing with each step.

Umbridge felt cheated. The girl was obviously lying, and quite a good lier she was. But she knew she was a filthy mudblood, heck she always proclaimed it loud and proud whilst she taught at Hogwarts, the documents must be forgerd. The only thing she could do was to make sure the girl attended Hogwarts, so if she did happen to find the documents were false, then she wouldn't have to waste time searching for her to be put into Azkaban for inpersonating a witch.

"And Miss Summers?" I turn to Umbridge.

"Yes?"

"You are hereby obligated to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I feel my stomach transform to a lead ball. I can't go back to Hogwarts, not with Snape as headmaster and the Carrows teaching there as I hear. It must show on my face because the woman's lips curl into an ugly smile.

I smooth my face "Of course." I reply curtly.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

And so, I was whisked away to Hogwarts, a place I'd previously thought of as home. However, due to the fact that the court proceeding was during the middle of the Christmas holidays, I wasn't taken there straight away. Instead, I was taken as a 'guest' at Malfoy Manor. Oh, how I despised the place. The atmosphere, dark and twisted, evident in the fact that people here had been (and still were) being tortured and murdered.

The Ministry had made it clear to them that I was not a 'prisoner', merely a 'guest'. Though, the inhabitents of the house treated me with a cold, unwelcome exterior that I had expected.

Funnily enough, I never saw Draco, or his father. They never seemed to be around. I often wondered whether Draco was still attending Hogwarts. Then again, I stayed in the guest bedroom for most of my stay there, not daring to venture out for fears of what I might see.

I didn't even go out for meals. The meals were bought to my room by house-elves.

I was acknowledged as a guest, but I felt like a prisoner.

Now, I'm sitting in an empty compartnent on the Hogwarts Express.

The atmosphere doesn't hold the same cheer, enthusiasm as usual. Devoid of the usual chatter of ecstatic students, recounting stories for their holidays.

Instead, there's an eery silence that's deafening to my ears, the sky, grey and the windows frosted, freezing to the touch.

No one knocks on my door to enter, no one walks past my compartment. It's empty.

My first chance at socialisation is when I enter a carriage on my way to the castle.

"Ernie?" Ernie Macmillon sat in the carriage.

The carriage started moving, pulled by the invisible horses, that my friend Luna told me were known as Thesterals.

"Mindy?" we weren't good friends, more like aquatences, though he was always friendly, not like the other pure-bloods.

I nod "Yep, me in the flesh," I reply, smiling at him. It's good seeing a familiar, friendly face.

"Didn't know you were allowed to attend, what with blood-status and that..." he remarks.

"Shh," I say, sitting down opposite him "As far as anyone knows, my mother's a squib. Technically I'm half-blood." I grin.

He nods "Gotcha. So, where've you been?"

I sigh "Hiding out, away from snatchers. Didn't do a very good job,"

"Obviously," he replies.

"Hey," I say, mock-hurt "I managed to avoid them for a good few months..."

"What happened?" he said.

"Well, basically, I said you-know-who's name and they appeared. Must be tabooed or something."

"Right," he nods "What happened to your family then?"

"Well, I erased their memory and sent them on a 'holiday' to America. They've always wanted to go there. I told the ministry that my parents were missing and I was kicked out of the house because I didn't pay the bills. Smart aye?"

He nods "Brilliant. Though, do you think they really fell for it?"

"To be honest, no. I think they've got something planned for me, and trying to get me to believe I'm safe." I state, "And perhaps they're just waiting for hard proof. If not, than they are dumber than I thought. Right now, I'm just playing it by ear though.

"At least you're safe for the moment,"

"Yeah, thank god." I reply.

The carriages reach the castle and both of us got out.

I walk through the entrance along with Ernie and the small population of students who still attended Hogwarts, and to say I'm shocked into oblivion would be a severe understatement.

The candles that usually lit the halls were dimmed noticably, the corridors hold no warmth.

It's a prison.

Hogwarts is a prison.

I never thought I'd see the day.

Students walked at a sluggish pace, heads drooped in despair.

They're sorted into their years and houses. I lose Ernie as he is ushered to the seventh year Hufflepuff block.

I look around, and spot the sixth year Ravenclaws, walking in a military-style group. I hurry to join them.

We walk to the Great Hall and yet again, the immensity of the dreariness that the atmosphere in the Great Hall has in unfathomable, like the rest of Hogwarts is.

We take our seats in the Great Hall and dinner begins without a speech from Headmaster Snape. He doesn't even show up. The rest of the staff sit at their table, eating whilst Snape's chair is empty. I wonder what could possibly be keeping him from dinner on the first night, however, I soon realised that it probably doesn't matter to him.

I eat my dinner in silence.


	3. The First Day

I wake with a start.

Sunshine seeps through the cracks of the sapphire curtains of my four-poster bed.

I remember instantly where I am, my Ravenclaw dorm room.  
My stomach drops as I realise my first lesson is defense against the dark arts, taught by a Carrow.

I had gotten my timetable last night, it was on my bed, and as soon as I read it, I felt the same feeling of dread I feel at this moment when I realised I would be taught (and possibly disciplined) by death eaters.

'Great. Wonderful. Fantastic.' I think to myself sarcastically.

I roll out of bed, quickly shower and get dressed into my robes.

I pack my bag for the day and then I rush down to breakfast.

Again, the Great Hall has a certain gloom that it didn't have before.

"Mindy Summers," says a voice from behind me "Who'd of thunk it?" I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Why hello there Terry Boot." I grin in response "How's everything going?"

"Things have been better," he sits down in front of me at the table and takes a peach from the bowl in the middle.

"I can tell," I mutter bitterly.

He looks around for a moment before leaning in and gesturing me to do the same, so I lean in.

"Come to the room of requirement after dinner tonight.," he whispers cautiously.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just, come. Okay?"

I nod "I will then."

There is the screeching of a bell and I'm off to class.

****************************************************************

DADA was an awful lesson.

Basically, it was no defense and plenty of dark arts.  
Practicing the cruciatus curse on first years was horrific.  
So horrific in fact that I blatantly refused.  
And so, I was disciplined.

'Disclipined' being a less graphic word for abused.

I was beaten to a pulp first, and tortured with the cruciatus curse by a fellow classmate (Blaise Zabini)

The experience was horrible, as one can imagine, the pain, unbearable.

I feel a throbbing in my head where I was kicked, my eyes sting from being punched in the nose, my entire body has a dull ache, the aftermath of the particularly powerful cruciatus curse excecuted by Blaise.

How do I even begin to describe the cruciatus curse?

When the curse hit me, I had just stood up, battered and bruised from the beating from Alecto Carrow. I remember being thrown against the wall, before sliding down it, unable to move, falling to my knees, I couldn't hear, couldn't see, all my senses were engulfed in pain. Not one part of my body was spared. The worst sort of pain imaginable. It felt as though someone was slowly and steadily running the sharp, cutting edge of a knife all around my body, cuting deeper and deeper, hitting all the nerves simultaneously. The curse lasted for around five minutes, however, to me it seemed much longer.

I don't think I will ever forgive Blaise for that. Never.

And now, I shuffle my feet along the seventh corridor, the direction of the Room of Requirement, the place Terry told me to be.

I had skipped the rest of the day and dinner to recover from the malicious curse, and still I don't feel upto scratch.

I find the barren wall, which held the magical room. Memories flood into my head. Cheerful memories of my time in Dumbledore's Army, two years ago when I was merely fourteen, learning how to defend myself against dark wizards.

Joining this club was a great deal for me, I generally wasn't a rebel. Something about this, about the danger of rebelling against the authority, especially Umbridge at the time and now Snape, was like a magnetic pull. I couldn't help gravitating to the possible dangers of rebelling. Up until then, when I had Umbridge as a teacher, and even now with Snape and the Carrows, I had nothing to rebel against. One could call it a thirst for adventure, a shot of adrenaline that I desperately needed in order to remain sane. You could call me an adrenaline junkie, despite the fact I'm a Ravenclaw of course.

I lean against it, resting my head on the cool stone, pondering over the memories, when someone interrupts me.

"You came!" It's Terry.

"Well, you told me to," I reply.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. I probably have bruises showing on my face.

"Problems with the Carrows... Anyway," I change the subject hastily "Why are we here?"

"I'll show you," he flashed a genuine grin.

We step back and Terry thinks of something. I don't know what.

The wall begin to form into large, heavy-looking doors with black detailing.

He pushes it open and I see Neville along with other members of Dumbledore's Army in our old training room.

I beam with happiness at the sight. Everybody looks a little rough around the edges.

"Looks like you've had a hard time already," says Ginny "What'd you do?"

"I refused to do the cruciatus curse." I reply, still grinning, ear-to-ear.

She pulls me into a hug. I haven't seen her in ages, and she's one of my best friends. I hug her back tightly, "It's so good to see you!" I exclaim, excitedly.

"Same to you," she pulls back slightly "How on earth did you end up back here?" she asks.

And so I recount to everyone my story with the Ministry, and my fears that they had plans for me. And in return, they exchange stories of rebellion, and their newest plan to fight back for our school.

After they lay ou the plan, Ginny asks "So, you in or what?"

I smirk "I'm in,"


End file.
